


好吃的男人 伉俪

by dearestjinyoung



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestjinyoung/pseuds/dearestjinyoung





	好吃的男人 伉俪

庆祝一百粉的温馨剧情学步车

我的锅，勿上升

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

即使全员搬出了宿舍，不论是订外卖或是亲自下厨，大家私底下还是会约个时间聚餐；其中最常团聚的就是朴珍荣和林在范，次数甚至多到成员们都以为他们两人同居的地步。

「珍荣你回来了？」玄关处传来密码锁的声音，林在范连忙关上瓦斯上前迎接。

「咳……你是不是又忘记开抽油烟机了，满屋子的味道」朴珍荣换上拖鞋搭着林在范的肩膀一起走进厨房。

「哇～今天哥准备这么丰盛的吗？」

「自从不住宿舍之后，最怀念的就是哥做的菜了」朴珍荣撒娇似的从背后搂住林在范的细腰，头轻轻靠着他宽厚结实的肩膀。

林在范无语地轻笑，不轻不重地弹了下朴珍荣的额头，

「怎么？只想念哥做的菜却不想念哥吗？」

朴珍荣快速在他的嘴角留下一吻，「哥的一切都很想念！」

林在范宠腻地帮他整理下过长的浏海，「这小子……快去洗手，马上就可以吃饭了」

「老实说，我还挺舍不得那个大书柜的……」

「哥离开了之后，整个书柜都空了一大半」

「我那时候为了填满那些空缺，拼了命的看书；感觉把全世界的书都看完了」

「还把哥送我那些珍藏很久的书都放上去，也没能填满……」

朴珍荣吃了一口鱼，刚吞进喉咙才发现还有根鱼刺。

「就像现在我喉咙里卡着的鱼刺一样，一直提醒着我」

「不管书柜是否填满了，没有了哥，一切都没有意义」

林在范只是默默不语地听着，直到一只温暖的手抚过脸颊，才发现原来自己流了泪。

「你……还好吗？」林在范说。

朴珍荣像是被林在范刚刚的情绪化吓到了，急忙想缓解太真挚的气氛。

「其实我没有卡到鱼刺啦，只是觉得这样比喻还不错」

林在范又夹了一大片鱼肉放在朴珍荣碗里，

「这块绝对没有刺」

「就像即使我们现在分开了，我无论如何都不会丢下你不管，我还是最爱你的」

朴珍荣大口大口的又吃了一口饭，

「不过，知道哥最后的晚餐想和我一起吃，真的很感动」

林在范喝了一口热汤，

「和你在一起的时候最舒适，心能够沉淀下来」

「想和你聊些真挚的话题，最后用着最平静的心和你度过最后的时光。」

「好吃吗？哥做的晚餐？」林在范穿上西装外套，背包挂在单边的肩上。

「这就要走了吗？这么快？」朴珍荣急忙上前拉住林在范的小指，黏腻的腔调似乎夹杂着一丝哭腔。

「……我又不是不来了。后天，不明天还会来的。」林在范摆放好拖鞋，一只脚已经穿上鞋子了。

朴珍荣着急地挡住去路，撞上林在范的唇；带着不甘啃咬着他的嘴唇，吸吮着他的舌尖；直到两人的衣服都被撕扯得歪七扭八，朴珍荣才依依不舍的分开。

「说好无论如何都不会丢下我不管的，现在想丢下你的爱人去哪？」

林在范一阵乱踢才将脚上的鞋子卸下，打横抱着朴珍荣进了卧室 ；无意间瞥见床头柜上的润滑剂和按摩棒，原来他早就准备好了。

林在范用力地搓揉朴珍荣的乳头，或夹或扯；朴珍荣身体猛地颤抖了一下，感觉身下有液体流了出来。

「哥……你知道乳头越敏感的人……吃东西比较容易有好吃的感觉吗？」

林在范另一手伸进了穴道，摸到了一片湿润；「朴珍荣先生，你的乳头也太敏感了吧？这么快就湿了？」

「难怪不管我煮什么，你每次都说好吃」把他的炙热抵在穴口，缓慢地送了进去。

「你看一下我进去的地方」

朴珍荣看了一眼，双手环抱他的腰，又拉近了一点距离「哥巨大的阴茎插进来了」「好厉害……全都进来了」

随着林在范不疾不徐却又次次到位的抽插，朴珍荣面色潮红，逐渐有了高潮的感觉。

「哥……不要顾着干我，也摸摸我的乳头吧？」

林在范像揉捏面团的手法搓揉着朴珍荣的胸部，力道强劲却又刺激；一段时间过后，朴珍荣的乳头被搓揉到充血破皮，林在范心疼地收回了手。

「哥再多摸一点，我还想要嘛……」林在范以口代手，舔弄着乳头；不时伴随着吸吮和啃咬。

很快地，朴珍荣迎来了今晚的第一次高潮。

「我们珍荣抛下我靠着乳头被摸到高潮了，这样有点不够意思吧？」林在范让他坐在自己的身上，准备进行第二波的抽插。

「嗯……哈……那接下来我会更努力报答哥哥的辛劳」

朴珍荣扶着林在范的阴茎对准穴口一屁股坐到底，不给林在范一点震惊的时间，开始前后卖力地扭动。「嘶……你慢点……别伤到自己了」

「嗯……啊啊……不够，还不够快」朴珍荣忘情地俯身和林在范舌吻；一边收缩后穴，一边用按摩棒刺激他的乳头。

在一连串的刺激下，林在范翻过朴珍荣的身体让他跪在枕头上；双手扶着朴珍荣的肩膀，加快了抽插的频率。

「呜呜……哥……一起！」朴珍荣身体突然猛烈地痉挛，吸着阴茎不放，两人同时达到了高潮。

林在范抽离硬挺的阴茎时，精液缓缓地从后穴流了出来；朴珍荣转过身含住它，把剩馀的精液都舔干净。

「珍荣够了，我们明天还有活动」

「可是今天还没品嚐甜点……」朴珍荣把阴茎吸得啧啧作响。

「不射出来会很难过的，对身体不好」手上还不忘按摩阴囊。

「啊你……真是贪吃！」林在范把手放在朴珍荣后颈上，悄悄加快了速度；没过多久，发涨的阴茎跳了跳，用力一吸就全部射进朴珍荣的嘴里。

林在范抱紧怀里被呛得猛咳的朴珍荣，

「谢谢你，你不需要做到这个地步的……」

他摇摇头，「没关系，是我自愿的」

两人洗漱完躺在床上准备睡觉，

「谢谢……」

林在范觉得有点好笑，「谢什么？」

「哥的甜点，很好吃♥」

朴珍荣在林在范耳边轻声细语地说，

「哥做的饭最好吃，却同时也是好吃的男人♥」

-END-


End file.
